The Snow Dragon Slayer
by thegirlwithobsessions14
Summary: Hera Damseye is a Snow Dragon Slayer. She wanders the forest after her dragon mother left her. With her Exceed partner Amicum by her side, Hera learns to never trust anyone. Until she meets Fairy Tail. Also, she harbors a secret, which is the key to the dragons' mysterious disappearance. This takes place in x793, where the events of Tartarus never happened.
1. Cold Encounters

**For you Fairy Tail fanatics out there, here's a story for you. :)**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! What do we do?" Natsu shouted, as Team Natsu struggled to defeat a 20-feet tall plant, which spit fire. They thought this job would be a piece of cake, because they had a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Sky Dragon Slayer by their side, but it was harder than they thought.<p>

Basically, the job was to exterminate a monstrous weed, threatening a family farm about 20 miles east of the Fairy Tail guild building. This weed was then personified as Flameworthy Claws, due to the fire-breathing and claw-like leaves it left.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy roared a powerful gust of wind. It was great for a minute, because the fire died out, but immediately was engulfed in flames again. It roared, and everyone had to take cover behind a wagon.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "You can't eat the flames, or anything like that?" Erza pinched Natsu's ear. "Why don't you try that?" Natsu yowled in pain, then shoved everyone out of the way. "Okay, okay! Yeesh…"

"Oi, flamethrower!" He said, as the plant faced towards him. "Quick question: What do your flames taste like?" He then started to suck in the flames, then almost started to barf. "Th-these are awful!" He squeaked, then came to. "But, whatever."

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" And with that, the weed was destroyed. Only, it wasn't Natsu. Why, you ask?

Because the weed was covered in ice.

* * *

><p>All eyes landed on Gray.<p>

"Gray, you bastard!" Natsu yelled, as he stormed towards Gray. "You trying to steal my thunder?!" Their faces were so close that their foreheads met.

"It wasn't me, flame brain!" Gray said. "Besides, I never got within 10 cm. of that thing!" They were about to brawl, until Erza broke them up. "Calm down, Natsu. It wasn't him." She said, calmly. Lucy pointed at the ice. "Look, it's…pure white ice."

Everyone looked at the ice, then at each other, then at Gray again. "STOP LOOKING AT ME! I DIDN'T DO IT!" He shouted.

Carla then walked to the ice, touching it with her paws. Then she saw a vision.

_She saw Zeref, carrying a baby girl, while dragons were pursuing him. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Wendy, except her hair was white, with a bright blue bang covering her left eye. The scene shifted to a dragon meeting, where a blue dragon and a white dragon—which Carla assumed was Grandine—were deciding what to do with the child. Then she saw a stone with the inscription:_

_ JULY 7, x777_

Then the vision ended, leaving Carla dumbfounded. What…was that…just now? Carla thought. Is Wendy…going to get kidnapped by Zeref?

She heard a noise, but when she turned around, nothing was there. Wendy looked at her Exceed partner. "Carla," she asked worriedly, "you alright?"

Carla shook her head vigorously. "It's nothing, Wendy. Don't worry." Wendy smiled, then began sniffing, to find a trace of the person who did this. Carla was still worried about her vision. What did it have to do with anything, anyway? She decided to ask Porlyusica about it later.

Meanwhile, Natsu was also trying to find a trace. He walked towards the ice and touched it. It then immediately turned into snow, then seconds later, water. "Huh?" He said, as Erza walked towards the water. She cupped her hands, with the water swirling around. The water was orange, which was weird.

She heard a sound, and when she looked up, the weed was disintegrating. "That's weird…" She said, then stood up and looked at Natsu. "Natsu," she said. "Got a trace yet of this mystery mage?" He sniffed, then Wendy exclaimed, "I found a trace! She went…" She pointed east. "…that way!"

"Let's go!" Erza said, and everyone ran eastwards. They ran and ran and ran, until they saw a path of orange snow. "They're close! Everyone be careful. Don't attack until I say so!" Erza ordered. The team nodded, as Happy and Carla flew ahead to see if they can find anything.

The team advanced forwards, trying not to make a sound. But every time Natsu stepped on the snow, it melted into water. Maybe it was because he was a fire mage?

Anyways, they kept going, until they saw a figure with a white and blue cloak. And Erza swore she saw a cat there, too. "Stay close. Don't make a sound." She said quietly, as everyone did what she said.

But it was useless, because before they knew it, they fell right into a trap.

A cage made up of orange ice fell on top of Team Natsu, trapping them inside. And sure enough, the Exceed team were tied and thrown against a tree.

"Happy! Carla!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu growled. "WHO ARE YOU?! LET US OUT! GRAY, DO SOMETHING!" Then, the person spoke.

"Don't bother. This cage is made to seal any magic power in it."

Lucy went up to the front, facing the hooded figure. The cat was standing next to them. "Who…are you?" Finally the person revealed itself, and removed their hood. The cat did the same.

The figure turned out to be a girl, about Wendy's age, and she had white hair, except for a bright blue bang that hid her left eye. Her right eye was blue, and she wore a blue dress and black boots.

The cat was similar to Happy, except it was bright blue and its ears were white. It also had a light blue spot on its belly.

"This is my Exceed partner, Amicum **(Latin for 'friend')**, and my name is Hera Damseye—

A Snow Dragon Slayer."


	2. Come to Fairy Tail!

**new chapter. enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Wendy's mouths were hanging as they stared at a new Dragon Slayer; not to mention a Snow Dragon Slayer!<p>

Gray was also shocked…at her beauty.

The way her eye sparkled in the sunlight, the way she spoke, the color of her ice, which was pure white.

Erza stepped up. "Pleased to meet another Dragon Slayer. My name is Erza Scarlet, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Carla. Natsu and Wendy are Dragon Slayers just like you, Natsu being a—"

Hera held up her hand. "Erza, I'm well aware of them being a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Natsu then demanded, "Now, let me out so that I can hug you!" He said, as the ice around them melted. Natsu then ran to hug her, but her Exceed got in the way.

"I don't care if you're a fellow Dragon Slayer like Hera," Amicum said with his arms crossed. "Keep your distance from her, understand?" Natsu just shoved him out of the air, but then his feet were caught in ice. The ice was orange, meaning it was Hera again.

"Sorry about him," she said. "He gets jealous whenever I meet a fellow Mage." She smiled, then Erza stepped forward.

"Hera, you must join our guild! We already have four other Dragon Slayers: fire, sky, iron and lightning. With you, that's five! Our guild will be even more stronger than before!" Erza said with delight, then Lucy whispered to Erza, "I think Gray found his first girlfriend."

Erza turned her head towards Gray, who was just staring in awe at the Snow Dragon Slayer. She'd almost sworn she saw a drop of drool traveling down his chin.

Hera pondered upon this, thinking about how this would play out. She gestured towards Amicum, who flew up to her.

"Do you think we should join?" She asked her Exceed, who scoffed. "Well, obviously, one Mage doesn't know his boundaries, so how can we trust a hundred more of him?!" He nodded his head towards Natsu, and Hera laughed. "It might be fun, Amicum. We've been with each other ever since I was born. Let's make new friends for once."

Amicum thought for a second, then sighed. "Let's give it a try, but one weird thing, and we're gone." Hera nodded, then faced Erza.

"Okay. Me and my partner will give it a try." She declared, with cheers from Natsu following. Lucy then whispered, "Let me warn you, we've got lots of unique mages in Fairy Tail." Hera smiled, then nodded. Amicum led everyone out of the forest and they made their way towards the guild building.

* * *

><p>When they reached the guild, Natsu was moaning from his motion sickness, and the guild was chaotic like always.<p>

Only Mirajane noticed the team coming back. "Master!", she called. "They've returned!" She was then stopped by Hera, who was hiding in the back. "And they've brought someone!" Mirajane smiled, offering her hand out to Hera.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, and I'm honored to welcome you to the Fairy Tail guild."

That made the entire guild quiet down, as everyone paid attention to Hera. Everyone whispered, then Master Makarov and Laxus appeared. Mirajane waved to the Master so he knew where to go. Makarov was as happy as ever, but his expression melted when he saw Hera. He seemed, upset?

"She's another Lost Mage, isn't she?" He asked. "Honestly, Erza, we have enough Mages. Stop bringing more!" He was about to leave when Lucy exclaimed—

"SHE'S A SNOW DRAGON SLAYER!"

Everyone then started to examine her, with their eyes. Master also looked, then walked back towards the team. Out of nowhere, Amicum appeared.

"Mr. Master Makarov," he said. "I'd like to state that my partner has been wandering the forest ever since her mother disappeared, so she wants to use this opportunity to make new friends and unite with her fellow Dragon Slayers." Amicum pointed towards Natsu and Wendy.

Then, also out of nowhere, Gajeel appeared next to Hera. "Come on, Master! She's one of us! With her, we'll become an even stronger guild!" He pleaded, which wasn't like Gajeel.

Laxus grinned. "Let her join, Gramps. She may seem weak, like Wendy, but I think she's capable of a lot of things." Wendy pouted. "Laxus-san! I take offense to that!" Then, she smiled at Hera. "And also, she seems very strong. I can feel it."

Master hesitated, then sighed. "How about a little battle between Hera and our own Dragon Slayers? If she can beat all of them, she can be in our guild."

Gray came forward. "No! I want her to challenge me." Natsu shoved him and said, "We all know you're going to let her win." He grinned like he was a maniac.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Everyone was smiling, except for Carla. She rubbbed her head as she glanced at Hera. Carla touched the ice made by _her, _and got a vision of Zeref carrying a baby girl...

who looked like Hera.


	3. Dragon Slayers vs Dragon Slayer

**New chapter so soon? Haha, I know you guys are happy. Now throw rocks at me because I haven't updated my other stories. XD**

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered in the courtyard for the big match. The Dragon Slayers lined up side-by-side, while Hera stood on the other side alone, except for Amicum, her Exceed.<p>

"FIRST MATCH: WENDY MARVELL VS. HERA DAMSEYE!"

"You can do it, Wendy!" Carla called out.

"Give it your all, Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"You can do it, Wendy!" Romeo yelled.

Wendy blushed and took her place on the Dragon Slayer side.

"DRAGON SLAYERS, GET READY!"

"You've got a thing for him, don't you?" Hera asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Wendy was confused. "Got a thing for who?" Hera smirked. "That Romeo kid. He's kind of cute."

Wendy turned red. "N-no! Me and Romeo are just friends!" Hera laughed. "After this battle, it'll happen."

"MATCH BEGIN!"

"Good luck, Wendy." Hera said, with Wendy replying, "You too, Hera-san!"

* * *

><p>Wendy made the first move.<p>

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

A powerful gust of wind blew, barely having any effect on Hera, who just turned the wind into snow. With that, Hera sucked up all the snow.

Everyone was shocked, even the Dragon Slayers. "That's impossible!" Natsu shouted. "You can't do that, can you? Use another Dragon Slayer's magic to replenish your own magic?" Gajeel scoffed. "Have you tried it? Cause I haven't…" Natsu scowled, then sat down.

Wendy was also shocked. How did she learn that? Last time she checked, Porlyusica-san said that was an advanced spell that only...no, it can't be...she knew...LOST DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC?!

Hera wiped her mouth. "Now that I've eaten, I will join Fairy Tail!" Then, she made her move.

"ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON!"

A huge blizzard blasted at Wendy with such force and cold, she collapsed, making Hera the winner.

"AND THE WINNER IS: HERA DAMSEYE!"

Wendy was shivering, as Natsu came running. "Wendy! Don't worry, I'll warm you up!" He carefully kept a little flame going next to her to defrost her, as Hera put it out.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed. "I got it." Hera said, as she reversed the spell and Wendy's shivering stopped.

"Sorry, Wendy," Hera apologized, with a sheepish grin. "Sometimes, I just can't hold back." Wendy smiled. "It's okay, Hera-san. I wouldn't hold back, either."

* * *

><p>"NEXT MATCH: NATSU DRAGNEEL VS. HERA DAMSEYE!"<p>

"Okay!" Natsu said,"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He ran to his side, as Amicum fed Hera some ice. "You can do it, Hera! Put those Dragon Slayers to shame, and join Fairy Tail!" She nodded and stuffed another piece of ice in her mouth.

"Last time I checked, you're a SNOW Dragon Slayer, not ICE," Natsu shouted. Hera stood up and took her place on her side of the courtyard. "Yes, I am a Snow Dragon Slayer," she said calmly. "But, can you tell me, how is snow created?" This left Natsu dumbfounded.

"MATCH START!"

"Give up?" Hera grinned from ear to ear. "Ice."

"I don't give a damn about that!" Natsu was embarrassed no angry. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he yelled. With that, Hera just simply froze the flames with her ice cold snow. Afterwards, she threw the frozen fire at Natsu, then it exploded. Natsu wasn't able to deflect an attack that quickly, so it was an instant K.O.

"WINNER: HERA DAMSEYE!"

She took a bow, as Amicum stuck his tongue out at Happy. Happy was angry, then went to get Natsu. "Natsu!"

Master was shocked by her immense strength, even against Natsu, who was her polar opposite. He pondered upon this, and decided:

"EVERYONE, PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEWEST FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER: HERA DAMSEYE!"

Everyone exploded into cheers and clapping, as Hera was shocked. _I'm…a Fairy Tail Mage now?_ She thought.

Amicum was overjoyed. "We—I mean, you—did it, Hera! We finally joined a guild!"

Hera still couldn't believe it, but then someone tapped her shoulder. It was Gray. He was blushing, then held out something, which looked like a little ice pendant. It was the guild mark of Fairy Tail.

"I-I made this for you," Gray stammered. "C-congrats…" Then he left, with Hera looking at the pendant. She called after him, "Thanks, Gray Fullbuster! Let's be the best of friends!"

Gray turned his head to look at her smile. She smiled a smile that made Gray fall in love with her. Although, his pride made him hold back.


	4. Hera's Story

**A new chapter. YAAYYY!**

* * *

><p>Hera's new bright blue guild mark was shining on her neck. Amicum's new guild mark was white on his back, so that it's recognizable.<p>

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Hera-san!" Wendy said happily. She was recovered from her battle, while Natsu was sulking. "Natsu," Happy said. "She's your polar opposite, so of course she would defeat you."

Natsu stood up. "Oi, Hera!" He called. She looked up at him, who was now smiling. "Now that I think about it, you haven't told us your story. Why don't you tell us?"

"Natsu!" Lucy said. "What if she doesn't want to talk about it?" Hera held up her hand.

"Wanna hear my story? Listen carefully, because I ain't repeating it."

* * *

><p>"My story begins when I was born, on July 7, x766. I know I look young, but I'm really 27 years old."<p>

Gray was shocked.

"Anyways, I was kidnapped at birth, by a—no, the—Dark Mage: Zeref. He wanted to turn me into a Dark Dragon Slayer, which meant I could become Achnologia's new master. But, he was caught by my mother, the Snow Dragon, Niximus. She took me to her cave and decided to raise me as her own.

"Like the rest of you, I was abandoned by my mother when I was 11. I was alone for about three years, then I met Amicum, who was flying overhead. I looked up and I saw him, and asked him to come down. He swooped down and I asked him why he was following me. He replied, saying I looked lonely and defenseless. I told him I was really strong and proved him wrong."

Amicum shuddered. "That was something I never wanted to experience ever again. The stupid girl drained her magic power, and I had to drag her to my home!"

Hera petted his head, and he immediately calmed down. "As I was saying, after I got better, I asked him to be my partner. He told me if I caught the biggest fish in the lake, he'd become my partner. I spent three days waiting for the damn fish to appear, but I finally couldn't take it anymore and ended up diving into the river and catching it with my bare hands." Hera's hands subconsciously curled into fists, and she held herself back from punching Elfman, who was sitting next to her.

"Ever since then, I wandered the forest, remembering what my mother told me before abandoning me, 'Look for the fire, sky and iron. They shall pave the way for you to find me again.' I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, until I heard about Fairy Tail, and how they have three Dragon Slayers—fire, sky and iron—in that guild."

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel exchanged looks, asking each other silent questions.

"When I found Natsu—," she gestured towards Natsu, "—I finally realized what my mother was talking about. And, now is now!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was just staring at her in awe, as Master put down his glass.<p>

"Well, you've found the Dragon Slayers," he said. "And now, not only is that scrawny cat of yours your only family—"

Amicum scowled. "I'm not scrawny!"

"—but now, Fairy Tail is your family, especially those Dragon Slayers." Everyone erupted in cheer and applause as they welcomed the newest member of their family.

But the Dragon Slayers were still uneasy about something…

There was definitely something off about Hera's story. Like, there's no way Hera is 27 years old and looks like she's Wendy's age. Natsu frowned. "I don't believe her. She's definitely lying about her age."

The Dragon Slayers looked at Hera, until Carla spoke up and said, "I had a vision." The Dragon Slayers looked at her. "Let me smooth out the details for you." She then told them of the vision.

"She was right about Zeref, because I saw a vision of Zeref carrying her as a baby. The next part, she was probably lying, because I saw two dragons go after her, one white and the other blue. Afterwards, I saw a stone with July 7, x777 inscribed into it. Then, the vision ended."

They pondered upon this info, then Gajeel spoke up. "One white, the other blue… Could it be that she was raised by two dragons? She said her mother was Niximus, the Snow Dragon. Could the other dragon be her father?"

Laxus grunted. "It could be possible that she was raised by two. She seemed very knowledgeable to only know one kind of magic."

Then, Wendy gasped. "Natsu-san!" She faced Natsu, "Remember earlier, when we were caught by Hera-san? We were caught in a cage, made of ice. Does she know some kind of Lost Dragon Slayer magic?"

Natsu scratched his chin, as if recalling the memory. He was deep in thought until something caught his attention:

Gray was trying to give roses to Hera.

"Look! Is Gray going a little Grazy?" Natsu then started laughing uncontrollably, as Lucy was trying not to laugh. After Gray heard that, he hid the roses behind him and glared at Natsu.

And before you know it, they would be at it again, with Natsu getting a rose garden filled with thorns stuck in his face, and Gray would be getting a fist of flames in his face.


	5. Hera's First Day at Fairy Tail

Erza showed Hera to her room in the female dormitory and Amicum to his room in the pet room, which Happy also stayed in.

Hera's room wasn't much, but it was just right for her. A window with blue velvet curtains, a bed with white pillows shaped as snowflakes, a blue and white comforter and a bookshelf. She was content as she smelled the pine tree aroma lingering around her room.

Hera was unpacking her suitcases as she heard a loud crash. She jumped a little as she started wondering what happened. She opened the door and stuck her head out into the dimly lit corridor. She heard another crash, as she then saw two boys crash through the wall.

She flinched, then straightened up to see that the two boys were Gray and Natsu. Hera was initially not surprised, as she had sensed that it would be them, then she was slightly flustered for some reason.

It seemed as if Gray looked flustered for some reason, because his face had a light blush. Natsu just stood up and apologize to Hera.

"It's okay," she said casually. "Ain't that big of a surprise. I used to be like that with Niximus." At first,the boys seemed confused, but then they remembered that Niximus is Hera's foster mom.

Gray seemed to straighten up, as he turned his head and crossed his arms in embarrassment. "A-anyways, you should have something to eat. It's been a long day for you, right?" As if on cue, Hera's stomach made a loud rumbling sound. Hera never realized how hungry she was.

"Now that you've mentioned it, when was the last time I ate?" Hera rubbed her stomach, then thanked Gray for reminding her. After that, she shut the door, leaving Gray feeling embarrassed and red.

"Way to woo your not-ever-gonna-be-your girlfriend!" Natsu said, laughing uncontrollably. Gray scowled, then punched Natsu in the face.

_Whatever, _he thought. _Love takes time._

* * *

><p>Hera and Amicum went to the bar to get something to eat. Mirajane smiled as they approached the counter. "What would you like, Hera?" She asked. Hera didn't know what to get, so she said, "Whatever's good and can fill up my stomach." Mirajane nodded and went to prepare something.<p>

After ten minutes passed, Mirajane came back with an apple pie and a glass of water. For Amicum, it was a grilled fish and a glass of water.

"Tell me what you think." Mirajane said, as Hera poked her fork into a piece of the pie. She inhaled the aroma of cinnamon and fresh apples. Finally, she took a bite of the pie.

Hera was speechless. It was the most amazing thing she ever tasted.

"Mirajane-san…" she said, at a loss for words, but her looks said it all. This is amazing…

Mirajane was pleased that Hera liked the pie. "Amicum, how do you like the fish?" She said, smiling. Amicum crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn't sure that it would be delicious.

"Come on, Amicum! Just have one bite. Mirajane-san spent a lot of time making this for you. Just take a minute to appreciate that!" Hera chastised him. Amicum opened one eye and looked at the fish. He heaved a sigh, then picked the fish up and took a bite.

He was speechless. "Hera-chan…" he murmured. Hera raised an eyebrow.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER ATE IN MY LIFE!" Amicum swallowed the rest whole, then his eyes lit up with happiness.

Hera grinned as Mirajane chuckled. "I feel honored."

Hera looked around the guild hall: Erza and Pantherlily were sparring, Levy was in the middle of Jet and Droy's argument as Gajeel came and dragged her away, Natsu and Happy were convincing Lucy to do a job, Juvia seemed to be stalking Gray (she heard the story from Lucy) and Wendy and Carla were deep in conversation.

_I think I will like this guild,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>A teal-colored Lacrima glowed in the dark cavern, as he cleared his throat.<p>

"My daughter…" he said, looking at Hera, having a blast at the Fairy Tail guild. "I'm sorry we had to leave you, but we had to protect you."

"Aquamirius," a female voice said. "Our little Dragon Slayer is doing just fine on her own. We just have to do what's best for her. She'll find us, I know it."

"I know that," Aquamirius said. "It's just that…Igneel's son seems dangerous. So does Metalicana's. Grandeeney's daughter seems harmless, though."

Aquamirius sighed. "Niximus, why did we leave her? She's been miserable for 16 years." Niximus heaved a sigh. "He threatened her life. He was going to make her one of his own. You know we couldn't allow that."

"The Snow Dragon Slayer, Hera Damseye…" Aquamirius said carefully. "Tch. More like The Water and Snow Dragon Slayer, Hera Damseye."


	6. Hera Meets Lyon

**Left you guys with a little mystery in the last chapter. Sorry (not sorry). Anyways, here's a new chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: just to clear up any confusion, this story takes place in x793, but Tartarus never happened. This is in NO DIRECT RELATION to any Tartarus chapters. This is an idea I've had for a while, even before the dragons revealed their secrets.**

* * *

><p>After dinner, Hera and Amicum went to go talk with Lucy and Levy. They were filling Hera in on all the Fairy Tail events.<p>

"So, Natsu brought you to Fairy Tail?" Hera asked Lucy. She nodded and smiled. "It was a really happy moment in my life." Hera narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" She leaned in closer to Lucy, as Lucy leaned away, a little weirded out. "Yeah…so?"

"You like him, don't you?" She said, as Lucy grew red.

"W-whaaaaaat?" Lucy laughs nervously. "N-no way! What's there to like about Natsu, anyways? He's loud, childish, reckless, toned, in shape, has a nice body—" Hera cut her off. "So…you like Natsu then?"

Lucy continued to turn redder as Levy chuckled. "You can tell the minute you walk into this guild. They were meant for each other!" Levy exclaimed, but not too loudly. Lucy then threw her hands up in frustration.

"OK, I ADMIT IT! I LIKE NATSU DRAGNEEL, OK?!" Lucy exclaimed, as the whole guild looked at her. All eyes were on Lucy. She looked around at all the people looking at her and was about to explode. Then she sighed in relief, because Natsu wasn't there to hear.

Then, at that moment, a *fabulous* mage walked in with Gray and Natsu.

"Yo, everyone!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face. "We ran into Gray's boyfriend on the way here, so we asked him to come visit!"

Gray and the *fabulous* mage both exclaimed, " HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

After calming down, Gray looked over at Hera and blushed silently. The *fabulous* mage looked where Gray was looking. Him and Hera locked eyes for a second, then his eyes widened with shock. There was a beautiful mage sitting there, and before he knew it, the mage approached her.

"Um…can I help you?" Hera said nervously. She was also shocked by the Mage, then she straightened up, as did he.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Nice to meet you, young lady," he said politely. "I am Lyon Vastia. And you are…"

"H-Hera," Hera stammered. "Hera Damseye…" Lyon grinned. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hera-san." Hera blushed. "So am…I." She tilted her head. "You're an Ice Make Mage like Gray-kun, right?"

Gray…kun? Gray thought. Hera was comfortable with me, so much as to address me as Gray-kun?!

Lyon took his hands off her shoulders. "How'd you know?" Hera grinned. "When you placed your hands on my shoulders, a surge of magic energy went through my body. It was similar to Gray-kun's, so I deduced that you use the same Caster type magic as him."

Gray gasped. Again, she called me 'Gray-kun'!

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're a newbie, and I've never seen you before. So, how would you like a milkshake and we can get to know each other?" Lyon proposed. Hera blushed again. "Um…okay." They walked to the bar and Mirajane whipped up a chocolate milkshake.

* * *

><p>"I see, so you're a Snow Dragon Slayer. And just like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, you were abandoned by your mother, Niximus. It must've been hard for you." Lyon said. Hera shook her head.<p>

"It was hard, until I met my Exceed partner, Amicum. He's been by my side ever since. If we never met, I don't know if I would be dead or alive right now. When Mom left, I knew it was for a good reason. But my father, however, he had to take responsibility of me."

"Father?" Lyon asked. "Who would that be?"

Should I tell him? Hera thought. He seems trustworthy…more than Gray-kun, it seems. Hera had an internal battle with her thoughts and actions. Her thoughts claimed the victory this time.

Hera straightened up. "His name was Dudley Damseye. A farmer on the outskirts of Magnolia. A kind man. He looked out for me and adopted me after Niximus left me. I loved him so much, but then he became an alcoholic, so I ran away because I was afraid of him. When I reached a nearby forest, I met Amicum. We survived, fought, laughed and ate together. I can't tell you how thankful I am to him."

Hera started tearing up, as Lyon held out his handkerchief. She thanked him and wiped her tears.

"I know what it's like," he said. "To lose a person close to you. Don't feel like you're alone, because you have mages in this guild that are just like you." He gave her a sympathetic smile, which she returned. She had a feeling that she will develop a strong bond with Lyon Vastia. Now, she wondered if he will trust her.

After Lyon left, immediately, Hera mentally slapped herself for lying.

There was a Dudley Damseye, but he was never an alcoholic. The real reason why Hera ran away was to find Zeref.


End file.
